1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lamp shades and the like, and is more particularly concerned with a decoration that is easy to apply to a lamp shade and to remove therefrom, the decoration being aesthetically pleasing whether the lamp is on or off.
1. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are many different forms of lamp shades, concerning both the overall shape and decorations carried by the shade. The prior art decorations have usually been in the form of cords and the like used to trim the shade, ruffles made of fabric, paper or the like, and ribbons, with or without bows. All these decorations are most often added to the shade at the time of manufacture; and, though such decorations may be added after the shade has been manufactured, they are added with difficulty, and are not easily removed. Thus, a shade has one appearance, and that appearance is generally not changed.
The prior art decorations, whether cords, ribbons, ruffles or the like, are designed to be appreciated when the lamp is off and the lamp is lighted externally. Under such conditions the ruffles and the like can be seen, and the shape and color appreciated. When the lamp is lighted, however, the decorations are simply in profile and are generally not particularly attractive.
Thus, the prior art has not provided an easily applied decoration that is aesthetically pleasing both when the lamp is off and when the lamp is on.